Sticks & Stones
by anythingzombie
Summary: Twenty-five unrelated one-shots/drabbles based on photo prompts for the third round of The Twilight 25 Challenge.
1. Whispered Noises

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #:** 19  
**Pen name:** anythingzombie  
**Pairing:** Old Bella/Memory of Edward  
**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

I listened to the whispered breeze that surrounded the tranquil home, a feeling of coldness clamping onto my old and disintegrating bones, the taste of life fading from my tongue.

I closed the photo album, a single sigh escaping my dried lips. Shutting my eyes, I let him return to me, a distant memory—a broken wish of love-lost again.

His face appeared, along with his scent and the feel of his body pressed against mine. His ghostly presence was here and I heard an ethereal sound of hushed piano keys playing, a sign that he was still with me.

* * *

**A/N** - I wasn't going to do this round, but the picture prompt was too intriguing to pass up.

In this, basically Bella is old and soon to die, and even though Edward is no longer around, she still feels his presence. Obviously.

Thanks to dolphinherovamp5 for pre-reading. :)


	2. Lost Words

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **18**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella**  
Rating: **T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

I wrote to her like I did every day. I tried to tell her how I felt in a matter of words—a matter of pages.

Nothing came out right; nothing ever came out right. I found it difficult to write what I wanted to say even though I knew perfectly what I wanted to say.

But I kept trying, just hoping that maybe it would all make sense if I were to write it down.

Once again words failed me.

I let the blank pages fall to the ground, succumbing to a puddle of muddy water.

I smiled gratefully.


	3. First Times

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **22**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Angela/Ben**  
Rating: **T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

His hand slipped into mine as the movie theatre went dark and quiet. I felt my heartbeat quicken and sweat start to dampen my palm. Would he notice? _Oh, God. Please don't let him notice._

The movie screen lit up and I jumped a bit. He turned and smiled at me, the light bouncing off from his glasses.

"You okay?" he whispered, concern in his bright, hazel eyes.

I nodded my head and cleared my throat. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He squeezed my hand and turned back to the screen. I let out a breath and smiled.

He was the one.


	4. Running Free

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **3**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Emmett/Rosalie**  
Rating: **T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

She ran for no secretive reason, at least, this is what he could detect. He'd been leaning against a tree, trying to find something to draw in his sketch book. Nothing inspired him, that was until she ran in front of him.

She looked at him for a moment, frantic blue eyes wide with fright. They burned behind his closed eyelids and he quickly drew them, spending hours making them seemingly perfect.

But he couldn't help but to ask, _why was she running?_ Better yet, _what could she have been running from?_ He knew danger was somewhere with her—somehow.


	5. Broken Calls

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **20**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Edward/Mike/James**  
Rating: **T/M

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**

* * *

JamieBoy_:** Want 2 meet up?

**FigNewton17:** Sure. Where?

**JamieBoy_:** My place. 5

**FigNewton17:** Text me the directions. OK?

**JamieBoy_:** Sure bye.

**FigNetwon17:** Bye.

**_JamieBoy_ has signed off._**

Mike Newton stared at his computer screen, his bottom lip caught in between his teeth as he tried to hold back the large smile on his face. He hadn't planned on this happening, but he'd wished that it would. This was when fiction became reality, and Mike felt his stomach twist into knots.

He'd been warned that meeting up with strangers from the internet could lead into disaster, but he didn't care. For all he knew, he was in love. Mike was in love with a total stranger, yet James was the only person who knew everything about Mike, and that was rare. Mike didn't open up, not even to his best friend, Edward, whom he had a crush on since the late years of Elementary.

Though, Edward did know enough about the blonde haired boy. In fact, they were close—so close that most of the things that happened – the stories, the laughs, the breakdowns, the fights, the opening-ups – all happened in this four-walled room. It was another reason why Mike was so determined to find someone that he could relate to, someone that could be in love with him. Edward was a great friend, but he wasn't a lover.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Edward said as he read over Mike and James' conversation.

Mike shrugged and sighed with content. "Doesn't matter. It's about damn time I met up with him."

"Do you even know his last name?"

Edward could see Mike thinking, but that wasn't his greatest quality.

"Nope. But he doesn't know mine either, so it's a far trade."

Mike got up from his computer chair and disappeared into his closet. Every now and again he'd toss out a dress shirt and old hats.

"Why do I have all this shit?" he asked, but mostly to himself.

Edward fell back on Mike's bed and he stared up at the white ceiling.

"Because you're a hoarder," the bronze haired boy answered back.

"That's not true!"

It was. Mike had an obsession of keeping everything. If he had it his way completely, he'd have boxes full of candy wrappers and bottle caps. But someone had to put their foot down and stop him from going too over the top. Most of the time it was Edward.

Mike had thousands of stuffed animals, which was beyond bizarre for a seven-teen year old boy. His room was always messy, and if you searched hard enough, you'd be able to find things that Mike would clam he'd never seen, of course he was the one who put them there. It was a travesty, and Edward knew it would only get worse as he got older.

The blonde-haired boy exited his closet wearing a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt from American Eagle. He was juggling with putting his left shoe on, all the while texting on his phone.

_Probably to Mystery Man_, Edward thought. It was the nickname he gave the man from the computer.

"Alright, dude, I'm heading off," Mike said without looking up.

"How are you getting there?" Edward questioned, knowing that Mike had no license or form of transportation.

Mike's eyebrows crumpled and he dove through the things in his room, somehow managing up with some change—and quite a lot, too.

Mike smiled triumphaly. "The bus is a mighty world wonder."

Edward swallowed hard, knowing he had no other way of stopping his friend from making the worst decision possible.

"You can stay here if you'd like. It'd be awesome if you covered for me when my mom got home," Mike noted as he started making his way to the door.

Mike's parents were divorced, another reason why Mike was living the clichéd, gay teen life. Edward jumped to his feet and ran to the door, blocking it with arms wide and legs spread.

"I can't let you go," Edward said coldy.

"What are you, my dad?" Mike growled, pushing at Edward.

"Seriously, dude. You're going to get yourself hurt if you…fuck this stranger!"

Mike stopped his pushing and started at Edward, a dark look in his eyes.

"Fuck. Off. Cullen," he said. It was harsh enough to catch Edward's attention. He'd never seen Mike so angry, so…hurt. And the worst part is that Edward knew Mike had meant this.

Edward moved away, unsure as to how he felt. But the pain, the small flicker of it, was rising slowly in his chest.

Mike walked past him, stomping down the hall and down the stairs. Edward heard the front door slam shut and he knew that he should have tried harder to stop Mike.

Stepping off the bus, Mike felt sudden joy. Which was a relief—he'd been feeling anything but on his way here.

Just like James had told him, he was waiting for Mike on his motorcycle by a small gas station that was in the middle of nowhere. But instead of a desert place, it was full of green. Washington made everything backwards from how you see it on screen.

Mike smiled at James, waving his hand nervously. James didn't wave back, but he grinned.

"Glad that you didn't get kidnapped," he said to Mike as he handed him the helmet.

"I don't think I would," Mike said back.

_He's beauti_ful, Mike thought. He had mature blue eyes and blonde hair that was pulled into a pony tail. His skin was a nice tan color and he looked strong.

James smiled again, but this time it was a bit more seductive. "I'd kidnap you."

Mike blushed and was instructed to get on. He slipped the helmet over his head and saddled the back of the motorcycle, instinctively putting his arms around James' waist. He was warm and Mike could feel the muscles underneath his shirt.

This was Mike's first time ever holding a guy like this. It made him suddenly self-conscious—which was a life style for him. But feeling the roar beneath his body and the warmth of the man in front of him made him put that all behind him. Mike was slowly gaining everything he'd wanted; an openly gay friend, a boyfriend…a lover. It all seemed like a dream to him, and he couldn't help but to take it all in.

Eventually they came to a small trailer, which really caught Mike by surprised. He'd lived a pretty wealthy life—he'd always had enough money for the things he's wanted. But James could possibly become his husband, which may have been thinking a little too farfetched, but he was willing to think of all possibilities.

The two got off the motorcycle.

"Welcome to my castle," James said, grabbing Mike's hand. The teen's heart fluttered and his jaw dropped. "Come on in."

Inside Mike found himself to be a little overwhelmed with the smallness. He was used to not having any room to walk, but his was with cause. James' home was too small, even for his liking.

But truthfully, none of that mattered when James' lips were on his own. It was Mike's first kiss, and he drank it in. The first thing he did was rip his shirt off, and then he attempted to take James' off, but got too caught up in the feel of his smooth chest.

"Slowly," James said as he pulled himself away from Mike to rid him of his own shirt. Then his hands reached for Mike's pants, and the teen had them off before James could take them off his way.

He smiled and kissed Mike hard on the mouth.

It all went a bit too quickly. Both were naked and on James' bed, breaths harsh and skin dampened with sweat. James' hands were everywhere, and Mike felt a bit ill—not in a bad way, but almost like he was stuck. Lost, maybe.

James entered Mike, causing pain and pleasure at the same time.

Then it hit Mike. Condom. He recalled there being no condom at all. But as James pushed himself in further, he knew none of that mattered now.

But Edward's face appeared behind Mike's closed eyes. The face of the boy who Mike had desperately wanted. He wanted Edward to be where James was, he wanted Edward to be the boy that was for him.

Edward wouldn't have forgotten a condom.

"Stop." It surprised Mike to hear this from himself. He was sure that he'd lost his voice.

James didn't stop. He continued.

"Stop!"

James was deaf to what Mike wanted, what Mike needed. The pain was too much, the overall heartache was too much. Mike finally realized he was wrong to make this decision, to be fucked by a random guy on the internet. But he had no courage to fight back and let James get his.

Mike wanted to cry when James came inside him.

He didn't say anything to the man as he stood up. He put his clothes on and carried his shoes outside. It hurt to walk, but he was determined to get away.

He didn't think it was possible for a boy to get raped, but he also wasn't sure if it was rape fully. He had wanted it, but in the end, it was too much.

It took him twenty minutes to reach the gas station. He should have waited at the bus stop, but he couldn't. He needed to get away from this place. He needed to be back home.

He located a payphone and walked to it, staring up at the sky. It was twilight, and he knew he hadn't been gone for that long.

In his pocket he got out his spare change and fed it to the slot on the machinery that worked the phone. He dialed the only number he seemed to know.

"Hello?" Edward answered, sounding unsure.

Mike caved to his emotions.

"I'm so fucking sorry!" he sobbed. "You were right, I was wrong. I just th – thought that maybe I – I'd find the guy for me."

"Mike? Where are you?"

Mike inhaled, a shutter running through his body. "Outside Forks. I'm at that gas station we stopped at when we headed out to Port Angeles. Please come get me."

"I'm on my way."

Mike smiled and hung up. Whenever it mattered most, Edward was always there for Mike.

And that was enough.

* * *

**A/N** - I got inspired for this after I watched Get Real.

I love non-canon. I love slash. I love angst.


	6. Forbidden Kisses

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **8**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Mike/Bella**  
Rating: **T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

She tasted good, even better than I had imagined. I knew it was the fact that I shouldn't have her in my arms, or have her lips on mine. She was the forbidden fruit, and she was mine for the taking.

"We should stop," she breathed, eyes shut.

I shook my head, my damp forehead against hers.

"I don't want to," I replied, pressing my lips back to hers.

She kissed me hard, her body easily becoming a puzzle against mine—we were a perfect match.

I pulled away and kissed her twice, vanishing at the sound of _his_ voice.

* * *

**A/N** - From Gay to Straight, that's how things work in the magical world of fanfiction.

Love goes out to Jenny, who picked this prompt and who I competed against. Totally wrote this in under a minute..or two, I'm not sure. :)


	7. Frozen Memories

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **11**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Bella/Batman? Sure.**  
Rating: **T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

As we passed a sign that welcomed us to our new home, I clutched my camera. It was the only thing left from what had been burned, from what had been destroyed and banished.

It was full of photos of my previous life before the destruction.

It was also full of mistakes and regrets.

I took a deep breath as the rain dripped from the sky and landed on the car windows with a tiny tap. I used to make believe it was God crying.

God isn't crying; He doesn't even exist.

The only thing that did was my memories.


	8. Transparent Minutes

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **1**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Jacob/Jacob's thoughts**  
Rating: **T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

There's a difference between time, and it may not seem noticeable or even possible. The difference is small, yet it's far bigger than anything else-it's a little portion of greatness.

When it comes to time, one must be ready for it and one must accept it.

I wish that I would have realized this, but as my body refuses to age, time no longer mattered, and yet time is all that mattered.

Six days till she's married, and in any of those days she'll be gone-dead forever.

I loathe time, yet it's the only thing I have left.

* * *

**A/N** - ...I don't even know. Jacob. Breaking Dawn. Fun times.


	9. Persistent Flames

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **23**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Darkella/Crazyella**  
Rating: **T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

The wind pricked my skin, an icy, familiar touch that I couldn't help but register correctly. I knew who it reminded me off, but my body and mind had grown too numb to care, too dead to succumb to how I used to feel. This wasn't the first time my body ached for an echo of how I used to feel; an echo of him. Cut it certainly wasn't the last, a feeling that I always dread-the feeling of remembrance.

_"Isabella,"_ his voice whispered. It was attached to the cold wind, but I knew it really wasn't him. Once again, I knew this feeling even though my body didn't care to feel. I was a flightless bird these days, grounded to the earth that seemed so loud and vibrant.

I ignored the world, though, as it ignored me in return. It was easier this way. It had always been easier this way.

_"Isabella."_ The name lingered in my ears, a libido of shockwaves making its way throughout my limbs. I bit my lip in anguish, only knowing that these feelings were just ghosts.

_"I'm scared,"_ he had once said to me, three words that had executed everything that I was so sure about.

"Don't be," I replied back to the wind. "You're safe now, and so am I."

There was no response. There never was. I let out a breath and opened my eyes. They begged to stay shut, but after minutes of keeping my mind from anywhere but the present, I knew I had to come back to the place where I had found sanctum, or better yet, where sanctum had found me.

"Isabella," a nurse with stale, blonde hair called out, letting me know it was time. I got up to my feet, the cold touching my bare legs. As I walked away from the spot I had been sitting in, I noticed that my body had crushed the green beneath me, making it look weak and helpless. I smiled and continued onward, back into the prison that I had welcomed into my life.

The bodies that lingered here had become unnoticed through my eyes; they were just walls. It was easy to ignore them, to ignore everyone and anything. I had nothing to live for anymore, and by this I was able to see the world how I wanted to see it: blank, barren, silent, and hopeless. It was how I felt inside, and to have a piece of land that was compatible with me made my life much easier to live in.

It had been years that I've lived like this, and it had been years since I last saw him. Time was turning, and it was time for me to move on. As I walked through the old, familiar halls on the asylum, I couldn't help but to feel a small smudge of relief. I had called this place my home for many years, and to find myself anywhere else sent a shiver of independence and fear down my spine. I came to a stop at my room. Four walls of white and dust, a bared window and a squeaky, twin sized bed. I had to be honest, I'd miss it.

I removed my suitcase from underneath the bed, which had been provided by the hospital, and left the room. I didn't look back once, even though I itched to do so. As I made way to the doors which would lead me to my new life, I couldn't help but finally open up to the world I had been living in for the past five years. Screams, panic, paranoia and want seemed to radiate from the other patients. Some stared at me as they realized I would soon be on the outside. _Freedom_, they seemed to think. _Why not me? _My entire time here I hadn't spoken to anyone but the nurses. I couldn't feel any sympathy towards the others who had been stuck in this place.

It was just me now.

Me versus the world.

-:-

I flicked the lighter, a spark escaping the plastic and metal as the soon to be flame gasped for air. The fire was an addiction to stare at, ironic because it fed my addiction—lit my addiction. It was what I needed to suffice my happiness and peace, but I couldn't quite get to that part, not yet. My thumb traced of the revolving metal, new embers arriving into my sight. I played with them, taunting my braveness as I put my palm above the flame.

It hurt, that was one thing I couldn't deny. But it also caused pleasure, which drove me mad. I let out a breathy laugh and lit my cigarette. The fresh, delicious taste of nicotine coated my lungs and I exhaled immediately, a cough escaping my lips as if it had been a captive. I couldn't avoid taking another drag, so I did that and immediately rejoiced in it.

"Isabella," a soft yet harsh voice spoke. I turned to my left and spotted Esme standing in the door way of my new, bright room, a box full of random objects in her arms.

"Yes?" I answered.

She frowned a bit. I could see the anguish in her eyes—the guilt. "I know it's your first day out and all, and I know you feel that new fresh wave of freedom, but there's rules here. And you can't smoke, at least, not inside. Maybe if you could…?"

I didn't let her finish. I immediately sat up on the bare bed and I exited the room, cigarette in between my lips. I blew a puff of smoke into her delicate face, my eyes glaring. Her head dropped and I disappeared from the house.

While standing in the back yard, I listened in on the conversation that was being held somewhere not too far from me.

"She's mad, Carlisle. I don't think she should have been let out of there," a young voice whispered callously.

"Edward, she's well enough to be back home," Carlisle defended.

"Yeah, _her_ home, not ours! She tried to kill me, Dad, and she would have if it weren't for Emmett nearly killing her in return, and he's dead for that!"

I could mentally see the grief in Carlisle's eyes.

"I know, but she was ill then. Things have changed, even the doctors-"

Edward cut him off, "What if she's not? What if she's just as insane as she was then? What if she's just been playing good-girl this entire time? She's not stupid, Dad, she knows what she's doing. All the more reason to keep her locked up if you ask me."

"Well, I'm not asking you!" Carlisle growled. "She stays, Edward, and there's nothing you can do to stop her from being a part of this family."

Carlisle rounded the corner of the house and his eyes touched mine, a gentle grin breaking way on his face.

"She killed your son! What makes you think she won't kill me or anyone else next?" Edward shouted as he, too, came face-to-face with me.

The blonde, overly trusting man turned towards his son.

"We'll speak no more of this. You should be going to school now."

He disappeared inside after smiling once more at me, a small disapproval glare for the smoking, though. I stood up and crushed the cigarette with my boot. I smiled at Edward as he stared at me with what seemed to be anger and fear.

I walked over to him, noticing how he took a step back with each step I took. I put my hand on his chest and I knew if he wasn't so petrified, he would have jumped ten feet in the ear. With my right hand I wrapped it around his neck, bringing his face closer to mine. I smiled wickedly and kissed his nose, enjoying the sound of him swallowing. I pressed my lips against his cheek, placing chaste kisses on his reddened flesh until I reached his ear.

"We're going to be great friends, Edward, and this time I won't let you get away. Emmett was smart to be scared, and you should be, too."


	10. Mental Notes

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **5**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Edward/Rosalie**  
Rating: **T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

"What are those?" Rosalie asked as she patted the bundle of folded papers on my lap. I looked down and stared at the girl-like ribbon, smiling as to whom it belonged to.

"Pictures. Drawings," I replied as I glanced back out at the water.

"Who drew them?" she inquired.

I sighed and looked at her, her violet eyes meeting mine with complete curiosity.

"My daughter." I tried to hide the sadness in my tone.

"I didn't know you had a daughter!" she chimed, a wide smile on her face.

"I don't," I responded quickly, shielding the emotions that hit me.


	11. Home Below

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **24**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Carlisle**  
Rating: **T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

I stood outside his apartment building. The sound of loud car horns and angry shouts caused a great deal of pain against my skull. I grimaced and gripped my stomach, nausea taking over my being completely.

I took deep breaths to stop myself from having a panic attack. After all, there was nothing to dread about. Carlisle promised I'd be safe with him, and he'd keep us a secret.

But I found myself not wanting to keep our relationship a secret. The guilt was the reason why I was always sick; I wanted more, and I know he did, too.

* * *

**A/N** - This prompt comes with a story. I had originally wanted to write prompt #13, which consists of boy/girl. I asked TRDancer to give me a non-canon couple, and she said Jasper/Carlisle. I then told her I had planned on using a prompt that invovled someone in girl's panties, and visions of a dude in ladies underwear came into mine and we laughed.

As she said, Classic. It truly was.


	12. Mourning Windows

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **9**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Edward/Alice **  
Rating: **T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

"Edward," Alice chimed as she bounced into his bedroom. "We're leaving soon. Are you ready?" As she searched through his albums and books, she finally realized that her brother had yet to answer him. She looked over at him and realized he was staring aimlessly and lifelessly out the window.

She opened her mouth to speak but got lost by the sudden sorrow and grief that filled the room.

"I won't be going with you all," he replied sullenly after a few minutes.

Alice nodded and walked towards the door. "I know. I wish you would."

Edward only stared outside.


	13. Guiding Lights

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **7**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Jessica/Her dad? That's creepy.**  
Rating: **T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Underneath a street light I sat on a curb, waiting for my father to pick me up. I sniffled and wrapped my arms around me, wondering how bad I probably looked. I wiped underneath my eyes, noticing the black smudge on my fingertips.

I never knew getting dumped would hurt this much, and I wasn't prepared for it. I thought things had been going fine during our time together.

A few minutes later, my dad's truck rolled up beside me. I slowly got in, noticing that he was staring at me with a pitiful look. I could only ignore him.


	14. Clinking Glasses

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #:** 2**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Edward/Drunk People**  
Rating: **T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

I stood outside the bar, watching innocent and uncaring victims walk out with a stagger and a drunken laugh. No one hardly came out by themselves, only the business man who wanted to be anywhere but home. I'd happily take their burdens away from them, but it would spoil my hunger. Instead I went for the young, the idiotic woman who couldn't realize when enough was enough.

A brunette walked out, her arm linked with another man's. He seemed sober, whereas she seemed to be buzzed. They both look at me, knowing exactly what I wanted. I smiled widely then.


	15. Working Heroes

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **16**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Paul/Garfield's Likes?**  
Rating: **T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

There were five-hundred other things I could be doing, but instead I'm wasting my time in a cubical surrounded by idiots and apathy. It was a horrid place to work at, and to make matters worse, I think my boss had something for me.

I could honestly like her in return, if I hadn't already imprinted. But sometimes I wondered if that was enough to hold me back.

Today was a Monday, and like Garfield had once said: I hate Mondays.

I wanted to kill everyone today, but I didn't—and I won't.

Huh. Lasagna doesn't sound too bad, either.


	16. Sweet Partings

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **25**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Leah/Rosalie**  
Rating: **T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

"This blows," Leah whined.

"Totally," Rosalie agreed.

"How on Earth am I supposed to get a new best friend?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "You were planning on replacing me?"

Leah shook her head and laughed. "Like I'd be able to do that."

Rosalie smiled, glad to hear that her friend wasn't ready to move on with her life yet. It wasn't often that the two said kind things to each other, but since Rosalie's announcement of leaving, she and Leah both knew that they had to have a worthy goodbye.

"We'll see each other soon," Leah promised.

"Of course."


	17. Water Wasteland

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **15**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Frozen Flames' Victoria  
(I miss her. *cough* Zee! *cough*)**  
Rating: **T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

The rush of falling caught up with me, forcing me to scream in sudden delight. As my body met the water with a loud crash, I relished in the sudden coolness around me. I stayed underwater, not ready to meet the surface or the sun.

Water was my home. It was the only place where I felt I belonged. It wasn't complicated like Math, or as back-stabbing as friends. At times it could be disastrous, but that's life, isn't it? I could die here, and I could die out there, but I would always prefer it in this familiar place.


	18. Fading Memories

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **12**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Quil/Claire**  
Rating: **T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

"Sing!" Claire demanded as she raised up her pink, glittery scepter. "Sing loudly so the stars can hear you!"

Quil could only stare. "Claire-Bear, why are you doing this?"

"Come on, Quil. Be young again," the smiling girl said.

"We're going to miss our movie. Why do we have to play these silly games?" he questioned with an inner groan.

"Because, Quil, next month I start college." Her tone had turned harsher.

He sighed. "Let me guess, all the more reason to be five again?"

"You betcha, buster. Now, sing!"

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are."_


	19. Snow Flakes

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **4**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Whomever.**  
Rating: **T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

There wasn't a place to go after he died. Home felt fake, school felt like a ghost, and even our special spot in the park didn't seem the same. It was hard to stay anywhere. But where was I supposed to go? I had no money, no relatives close, or even a friend who could offer a couch to sleep on.

I was stuck. I was a run away. I was trying to get away from everything that could no longer be a part of him.

I was lost like him. Dead, even. I had nowhere to turn.

Cold, everywhere.


	20. Falling Up

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **10**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Bella/Shmella**  
Rating: **T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

I left the cozy home of the Cullen's, knowing exactly why I was in such a rush to get home. I'd spent hours here daily, and Charlie was starting to worry about what it was that I liked about them so much. I secretly wondered if he was worried that I'd leave him for them.

I pulled my bike out of a patch of leaves. That was really the clue that today had been an extra long day.

Luckily for me Charlie and I lived only a few blocks away, and I made it home just as Charlie did, smiling.


	21. Childhood Tendencies

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **14**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Alice/Emmett**  
Rating: **T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

"Ten bucks says I can read what your bottle cap says," I challenged Emmett. He snorted and fished out ten dollars, holding it in front of me.

"Ready, set, go," he said calmly.

I smirked and closed my eyes, rubbing my fingers against my temple. I began to hum, and then I spoke, "Your bottle cap will tell you to do something that will make you seem like a kid."

I snapped my eyes open and watched as he read the small note underneath his bottle-cap.

"Go climb a tree. Damnit," he muttered as he handing me my cash prize.


	22. Jumping Free

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **21**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Renesmee/Jacob**  
Rating: **T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

"There's no way I can do this!" I shouted.

"Oh, come on, Nessie! I know you're braver than that!" Jacob hollered back.

I stared down at the water, trying to decipher how much damage it could do to me. But I wasn't afraid of the damage it might cost, I was more afraid of what would happen after I got in the water—after I get closer to Jacob.

"Just jump! You'll be fine!"

I bit my lip. "Promise?"

"With my life!"

I sighed happily and swung on the rope, my body soaring over the water below with butterflies.

_Finally._


	23. New Starts

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **6**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Carlisle/Esme**  
Rating: **T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

"You own too many books, Carlisle," Esme said as she studied her new home. She'd been turned four days previous, and this was her way of accepting and coming to terms with her losses and gains.

"For now, yes. But wait until more books come out."

She turned and stared at the golden-haired vampire, who would become her mate—her life. She smiled at this thought. She'd always admired him, now they both could admire each other in return.

"That's the bright thing about the future," he began, his voice soft and melodic. "There's always something to look forward to."

* * *

**A/N** - I think I like this a little too much. :/

... I could really use a .gif right now to show my emotions.


	24. Quiet Musings

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **13**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Peter/Insert Your Name Here**  
Rating: **T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Peter held me in his arms as he slept silently. His relaxed body showed no sign of moving and I rejoiced in that. All I could do was smile and nuzzle my face into his chest, inhaling his soapy scent. It was beyond comforting, and knowing that he and I had shared as much as each other as possible gave me this wonderful feeling.

I felt like flying, but doing so would move me away from him and I wanted anything but.

He was far too amazing to let go of, and I was just happy that he chose me.


	25. Priceless Heirloom

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **17**  
Pen name: **anythingzombie**  
Pairing: **Use Your Imagination**  
Rating: **T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

The chandelier above me broke my attention away from the people in front of me - taking me away from the loudness and closeness of this place. I could only tell myself that in a few more hours, I'd be free.

I'd be one of them; a vampire.

Marcus assured me that I'd make a great vampire, but as I stood here and stared at the piece of art above my head I could only wonder: Is that me? Priceless, replaceable belongings instead of something new? Nothing more than a piece of large metal and wax? Am I another chandelier?

* * *

**A/N** - I don't even...

Had to have something Volturiesque for my Jenny Bear. I love how I've claimed her with the 'my'.


End file.
